Sailor 12
by Smeghead1
Summary: Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover. Genma is Killed by a Demon, and Akane seriously wounded. On learning this, the Old Hag sends them off to find one called
1. Default Chapter

Sailor ½  
Chapter 1: New School, Old troubles  
  
Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ranma ½, or Sailor Moon. This is set just after the seventh season of the Ranma Anime (Makes a change from the usual Just after wedding fiasco.mainly because I aint read that manga yet). Oh, and no Ranma in a Fuku this time (I think..anyway)..unlike most Ranma/SM fics I've seen.Oh, um.Just another thing: I haven't seen many Episodes of Sailor Moon. Most of the SM part was written with the help of my Swedish friend.Which also adds in the problem that the names may come in either English, Japanese, or Swedish.  
  
"AKANE!" Ranma yelled as he ran forward. There, lying in a ditch, was the battered and broken form of a girl, blood trickling from several rips in her clothes "AKANE! What happened?" "D-Demon." She managed to cough out, her voice coarse as if she had been smoking 50 cigarettes a day for her entire life. Ranma looked up, there, steadily walking towards him was a giant in all senses of the word. Massive, slime covered arms swinging back and forth as it moved, Huge spikes across it's shoulders, and a head which was smaller than one of it's fingers. It's body was covered in a brown scaled armour of sorts, and both legs seemed to be like tree trunks, but mobile and most definitely NOT wood. The only thing between the demon, and Ranma was Genma, and Ranma knew that panda-man would never defeat something of that size. "RANMA! Get Akane out of here, I shall handle this!" Genma called back. When Genma turned to face the monster again, he was shocked by the speed of it's cumbersome body, and could only stare in amazement as it backhanded him across the face. Genma fell to the floor, his head in an unnatural position, and blood pouring from gaping hole in his neck. "POPS!" Ranma yelled, leaping to his feet and dropping into a loose fighting stance. Giving the demon a grave stare, Ranma slowly started top speak, "You.You have hurt the one I love, and defeated one of my blood.for that, you shall pay dearly."  
  
Sailor Moon's Danger senses were going berserk. There was a powerful demon in the area, one of immense power, and probably capable of taking down every sailor senshi on Earth if needed. And it was nearby. "Ugh, where are the others?" She muttered as she ran towards where she could feel the danger coming from. Yes, definitely this way. Rounding a corner, she came apon an odd sight. At one end of the street was a demon. This thing was HUGE, easily twice the size of anything she had seen before. At the other end of the street was a boy, he was average height with black hair and the cutest shade of blue eyes she had ever seen. In between the two were a multitude of corpses, including a noticeably fat man wearing a slightly worn gi. What was odd, was the fact that the demon and the boy seemed to be about to fight. She knew that any mere human who tried to attack that thing with anything less than a nuke would end up as a red splatter on everything within 5 miles, but he seemed confident enough about his situation. She didn't want him to die, he was too cute in her opinion. "GET OUT OF HERE LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled. Okay, he could die now. Little? Who was he calling Little Girl! Well, I'll show him! Taking her tiara off, she struck a pose. "I, the beautiful sailor suited senshi of the moon, shall Punish YOU!" She pointed towards the demon, before spinning around and throwing the now glowing Tiara. "MOON TIARA ACTION!"  
  
The Demon was having none of this, and simply batted the tiara away with one hand. "What, you think me some dumb idiot who not block attack?" it chuckled, before turning to face her "Me smart, me kill you and make chopsticks from bones!"  
  
"Geez." Ranma sighed "HEY MEATBALL HEAD! You call that an attack? I'd have more luck throwing my SHOE at it!" "Who you calling Meatball head, boy?" She retorted "I'd like to see YOU do better!" "With Pleasure." a feral grin came across his face "HEY MONSTER DUDE!"  
  
That got the demons attention.Who was this mortal calling "Dude"? "Yous makin a mistake calling me names" The Demon turned fully towards Ranma, who was now glowing bright red. Moon watched in terror as the demon started bounding towards the small human. He was definitely dead now.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, had different idea's about who was going to die. Letting his aura blaze furiously, he concentrated on the part of his soul that contained his confidence. This was going to be fun. "Come on Ugly-boy." Ranma taunted as it got closer. Moon closed her eyes as the monster came close to being in striking distance. "Hehehehe..suck on THIS!" Cupping his hands in front of him, Ranma let rip with a huge Mokou Takabisha Attack, at near point blank range.  
  
The Demon barely had time to blink before being engulfed in searing hot energy. It screamed in pain as it's flesh was torn away in globs and its bones were disintegrated into atoms. Dropping to it's knee's the demon could feel the air on its exposed organs, bones, and nerves. It looked over to Ranma, who slowly walked over to him.  
  
Moon could only cry as she heard screams of pain coming from the fight. She was too afraid to watch the boy die, and from the screams, it sounded as if he was dying an inhuman death. When she looked up, she was shocked. Standing less than 5 feet from the boy was a burnt and battered demon, smoke still rising from it's shocked face as several organs fell from its torso and splattered on the ground. "This is for pops." She heard him state, before becoming a blur as he used a spin kick to snap the demons head from its shoulders. Before the head had even hit the floor, the entire demon had turned to dust. Who the hell was this guy?  
  
"AKANE!" Ranma remembered his fiancée. Not even hesitating, he ran over to where she lay. She was looking slightly shocked by the whole experience. From what Ranma could see, her left arm was definitely broken, and possibly some ribs. "Don't worry, Akane, we'll getcha to the hospital!"  
  
Sailor moon had seen enough to know that this was no ordinary human, but also, from the look on his face as he carried an injured girl away, he was not evil. Picking up her tiara, she made her escape. Only one thing was on her mind: Thank the maker he was on her side.  
  
* * * 3 Months later  
  
"Class, today we have an unusual event.we have a transfer student" Haruna- sensei chirped happily "Well, actually we have three."  
  
"COOLNESS!" Usagi yelled happily. Murmurs spready across the class as the door opened. Walking in first came a well built boy, it was obvious from the way he walked that he was a strong martial artist. Not a sound was heard from his feet, even though he was walking briskly. His hair was held in place by a yellow and black striped bandanna, and his yellow shirt showed signs that it had been through a war or three.  
  
"Students, This is Hibiki Ryoga, this is only his second stay in high school, so he's a bit nervous" Haruna-sensei stated. On seeing the classroom full of eagerly staring girls, plus a few slightly uninterested guys who weren't paying attention, Ryoga waved sheepishly, before dropping his pack to the floor with a room vibrating "Thud" which shook a few of the girls out of their seats.  
  
"OOH! OOH! I want him to sit next to me!" One of the girls yipped anxiously  
  
"MINA! SIT!" Haruna cut her off, before motioning towards the door. Next to enter was a tallish girl. Her left arm was stuck in a sling and she seemed to have several bruises across her face and right arm. She was wearing a pair of loose jeans, and a shirt which looked like it was designed for boys. "Boys and girls, this is Tendo Akane, she is transferring from Furinkan high."  
  
Every boy in the classroom eyed up Akane. Especially Melvin, who got a rather nasty looking Mallet across his head for doing so. Haruna motioned to the door again, just as a Chinese clothed boy with black hair in a pigtail entered. He seemed to be grieving for some loss underneath his cocky expression, and had a build almost as powerful as Ryoga. "This is Saotome Ranma, Also a transfer student from Furinkan, and a powerful martial artist"  
  
The last statement cracked a puzzle going through Usagi's mind. From the moment he had entered the room she had a nagging feeling in her mind, now she knew. He Was a Martial artist, the same Martial artist she had seen while in her Senshi form. The Martial artist who could make Demons scream for mercy. But what was he doing at Juuban High?  
  
"Ryoga, Akane, and Ranma are attending this school because they are in search of a group of girls rumoured to be in this area" Haruna-sensei inadvertently filled in Usagi's question.  
  
"HE'S SO CUTE!" A random girl yelled, before leaping from her seat and grabbing Ranma in a passionate hug. Akane wasn't taking any of this, and before the girl could even disengage Akane had Malleted Ranma through the floorboards.  
  
* * * School Yard, During lunch break  
  
"Hey Ryoga.Where's Akane?" Ranma asked his long-time friend/rival.  
  
"Aint got a clue.I think she's talking to one of the girls in our class." Ryoga replied, staring blankly at the schoolyard. Lately, Ranma and Akane had been walking him to his destinations, to avoid his tendancy to randomly wander off.  
  
"Ahh." Ranma sighed, then looked to his comrade "So Ryoga, Wanna fight?"  
  
A Grin spready across Ryoga's face like wildfire "RAAANMAAA! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
* * * five minutes later  
  
"Hey Usagi, did you see them Transfer students? Talk about cuties!" Mina danced around Usagi, eyes glazed over at the mere thought of being able to take Ryoga or Ranma on a date. Usagi was deep in thought - a rare thing for such a brainless girl. Just how powerful was this Ranma, and who were they searching for? The first question was answered when a huge explosion sounded in another part of the school ground, followed closely by a battle cry and a second explosion. "What the hell is that?" Usagi muttered, as she looked in the direction of the explosions.  
  
"RAAANMAAA!" a smiling Ryoga yelled as he leapt a full 30 feet into the air. He hadn't had this much fun in MONTHS! "PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"NOT BEFORE YOU, P-BRAIN!" Ranma replied, while leaping up to Ryoga's level "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Ranma's fists became blurs as he landed countless punches to his opponents body and face.  
  
When the landed, the impact of Ryoga hitting the deck hard caused a massive explosion or rocks, dust, and random schoolyard items. "Give up, Ryoga?" Ranma reached out with his right hand. "Ugh.okay Ranma.But You'll PAY for this! Akane will be MINE!" "Akane, eh? What happened between you and Akari?" Ranma replied "Ehehehehehe." Ryoga sweat dropped, while rubbing the back of his head. It was at that moment in which the Sailor Senshi chose their moment to appear. Well, 4 of them anyway.  
  
"Where's the Demon gone?" Sailor Moon looked around, stunned. She could have sworn she heard a demon attacking some innocents somewhere around here.  
  
"Demon?" Ranma asked, his face paled as he remembered what the last demon he met had done. "There aint no Demon, me an Ryoga were just sparrin." "Oh." Moon replied, looking a bit embarrassed. 


	2. Man, this Place Blows

Sailor ½  
Chapter 2: Man, this place blows  
  
"Geez." Ranma muttered as he walked down a dark alley, he was still freaked out by the alarming number of cats he had seen in this area. "Ah don't worry Ranma, I'm sure there'll be no cats down here!" Ryoga taunted. He loved it when Ranma tensed up at the mention of that word. "Hmmm." Ryoga looked around, before pulling a letter from his pocket and reading it. Visible at the bottom was a small paw print, which was the reason he was carrying the map, not Ranma. Ranma would freak out every time he saw the cat-sized print at the bottom, thinking somebody was out for revenge.  
  
In the shadow cast by a dustbin, two eyes flashed open, revealing extremely cat-like eyes. Well, actually they were cat eyes. They looked up as two teenage boys walked past. "Hmmm.Yes, these are the boys I'm looking for." a small, but well spoken voice whispered.  
  
"HEY! YOU!" The Cat backed into the shadows at hearing this. She wasn't expecting others to be in the Alley! "HEY RANMA! Wait up!" came the voice again. Ranma slowly turned around to see who it was. "Uhhh..do I know you?" Ranma blurted out. "Of course you do! I'm Ami, we're classmates!" Ami happily replied  
  
"GAH! Ami! Whaddya spoil my plans for?" the cat muttered in plain English, before realizing everybody heard it "Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh indeed." Ami growled, before picking the cat up "Luna, what were you planning with these two?"  
  
"AIEEEEEEEE! C-C-C-CAAAAAT!" Ranma bellowed, cutting off any chance of Luna replying "GETITAWAY! GETITIAWAY! GETITAWAY!" Ami and Luna were now wide eyed with shock. Ranma was afraid of cats?  
  
"Ranma! Calm down!" Ryoga grabbed Ranma by the arm, and turned him away from Luna "There aint no cat, trust me!" Ryoga worked furiously to calm down Ranma, he was NOT in the mood to be on the receiving end of the Neko- ken. Luna was not impressed, and decided to make her point. "Who's not a cat? Of course I'm a cat, I'm cute, furry, and feline!" She put a bit more firmness into the last few words. Now it was Ryoga's turn to be afraid. "T-T-THERE'S A TALKING CAAAAT!" Ryoga Bellowed "Uhh.uhh.Miaow?" Luna replied  
  
Everything went quiet as Ryoga and Luna stared at each other. Ryoga afraid the cat-demon had come back to possess him again. Luna afraid that this Human, who Usagi had told her was powerful for a mortal, might attack. Ami just stared, wondering what was so impossible about a cat who could talk. Then it hit her; the Alley was quiet, TOO quiet. Something bad was about to happen, and this Alley was the place. Danger seemed to come during quiet times, and right now it WAS quiet! That silence was broken by a deep throated "Mreeeeoooooowwww.."  
  
Ryoga froze solid. He knew that meow all to well. Ranma. Ryoga slowly turned to face the boy, who was standing on all fours and giving Ryoga one hell of an evil look. "Uuuuuhhh.Girl, and..um..cat?" Ryoga stumbled backwards in his attempt to get away from Ranma. "Yes?" Ami and Luna replied in unison "RUN!" With that, Ryoga took off at an alarmingly fast speed. Luna and Ami were bowled over as a madly hissing, extremely angry looking, and insanely meowing Ranma chased after Ryoga. "What on earth happened to that boy?" Luna rubbed her head, before getting back up onto her paws. She was immediately knocked back down as a huge explosion shook the vicinity. Was Tokyo under attack? At that moment, the wall of the alley exploded into a hail of shattered rock and concrete, as an unconscious Ranma flew through it.  
  
"Hehehehe.I finally beat Ranma!" Ryoga laughed as he limped towards the hole. Several red stains marked his shirt, and his leg was heavily bleeding, but apart from that he seemed okay. Well, seemed being the operative word in this case. About five seconds after raising his hands in the air, Ryoga fell flat on top of Ranma.  
  
Ami looked on in total shock. This was definitely a first for her.  
  
* * * Following morning, Crown Game Centre  
  
"OOOH! I'm winning!" Some random girl squealed as she randomly moved a stick while whacking buttons on a keypad. "AIYAH! I Lose!" "Hehehehehe.Rei, You'll NEVER win!" Usagi laughed "Oooh..you meanie!" Rei retorted "I'm getting bored waiting here!"  
  
Artemis, a small white cat, laughed. Well, he tried to. Being stuck in a small flowerpot with Luna wasn't exactly his idea of comfort. "Oh stop shuffling!" Luna bit Artemis on the paw, causing a small yelp "They'll be here soon, and if either of them see us, expect the entire REGION to be blown apart."  
  
As if by clockwork, the entire arcade shook, signifying that either some new demon was attacking, or their guests had arrived, and they were in a bad mood. The Arcade shook again, this time a lot more violently. "What's that?" Usagi whispered to the flowerpot in which the two cats hid. She got no reply, so obviously they didn't know.  
  
"RANMAAA!" Bellowed Akane. She was angry with him, as usual. How dare he mock her new school uniform? Well, she'd show him the errors of his ways. Pulling her Mallet from a pocket, A pocket which in all rights was WAY too small to hold even a pencil.  
  
"ACK! All I said was that the skirt looked a bit short for ya!" Ranma replied, dodging Akane's multitude of Mallet swings "Oh, and that the whole thing looked silly, made ya looked even more flat chested, and ruined your tomboy appearance"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" WHAM! Ranma was now skywards at extreme speed, before rebounding off a nearby building and slamming head-first into a fire hydrant, thoroughly soaked, Ranma rebounded again and carried on through the air before being unceremoniously dumped on Ami. About five seconds after Ranma hit, a shower of glass followed. It seems that Ranma had taken the window route into the arcade.  
  
Akane entered several minutes later, with Ryoga hot on her heels. This time, however, he wasn't supposed to be with her. He was supposed to be out shopping for groceries at the other side of Tokyo. Akane was angry. Now, not only after insulting her school uniform, Ranma was flirting with a new girl! Ryoga was equally angry, How dare Ranma cheat on Akane!  
  
"Uhhh..Uhhh..this aint what it seems Akane!" Ranma blurted out. It was then that he noticed something. He was now a she. "Damn.stupid fire hydrant" Ranma muttered to herself, before remembering she was still on Ami.  
  
Several things happened next. Ranma leapt off Ami as fast as she could, almost killing the girl in the process. In Ranma's hurry, she forgot to check what was around her, and tripped over a step. And finally, after stumbling across the floor for a bit, Ranma managed to crash into a girl, sending a small can flying from the girls hand and down the girls dress. Big Mistake.Ranma had learnt that once a girl got angry, there was no stopping her. And this girl looked angry.  
  
"HEY! That's my fave dress!" She yelled, grabbing Ranma by the collar of her Chinese shirt. Ranma easily dislodged her arms, before jumping backwards a few feet and landing in a loose stance.  
  
"Geez, what's up with this kid? It's only a spilt drink!" Ranma laughed at the thought of somebody whining over a spilt drink "WHO YOU CALLIN A KID?" She yelled "I happen to be Kino Makoto, The best fighter at Juuban High! YOU'RE the little kid, so beat it girl!"  
  
"Uh oh." Ryoga walked over to Ami, Usagi, and Rei "Hey, is she a friend of yours?" He asked in the most polite tone possible. It was a wonder he even managed to talk, considering there were three extremely cute girls standing there.  
  
"Um..yes, actually. Makoto's our friend, but we don't know who the other girl is" Rei responded "But I'm sure Mako'll beat her."  
  
Ryoga laughed at the thought of a schoolgirl beating Ranma "I wouldn't put money on it."  
  
"I Place 5000 Yen on Mako!" Usagi chipped in, putting a 5000 yen note in Ryoga's hand. Ryoga's eyes bugged out. They were willing to bet AGAINST Ranma? Ryoga could barely say no before another 2 notes were in his hand, while Ami and Rei stared at him with serious expressions.  
  
"Sorry, don't hit girls" Ranma stated, while folding her arms across her chest and looking at the taller girl. Everyone in the arcade sighed, except Makoto. She seemed to want a fight. Without warning, Makoto launched herself into a surprisingly fast side kick aimed at Ranma's head. She merely leaned to one side and dodged it. Okay, Makoto had seen people dodge her kicked before, probably beginners luck, better try a punch next. Makoto tried a punch, nothing fancy, just your bog-standard martial arts style punch. Ranma dodged, again. Okay, Maybe this girl had a run of luck, lets see her dodge this! Makoto launched into an extremely fast spin kick. Ranma merely took a few paces back and let her kick thin air. She tried another side kick. Dodged. Punch. Dodged. Uppercut. Dodged. Fly kick. Dodged.  
  
"AW man, this is more embarracing than when I fought you!" Akane chipped in as the impressive display of attacking was matched by an even more impressive display of dodging.  
  
"Aw Quit it Akane, you know you were worse'n this!" Ranma replied, while dodging a snap kick.  
  
"How Dare you badmouth Akane like that!" Ryoga growled, before picking up his umbrella.  
  
"Huh? Hey, Ryo-" WHAM! Ranma felt the business end of Ryoga's umbrella slam across the back of her head. "Ooooh..Pretty stars." She staggered around, before Makoto FINALLY managed to hit her with a punch. Ranma fell over, although it was the umbrella more than the punch that caused this. The punch merely unbalanced her.  
  
"I WON I WON!" Makoto squealed, while doing a victory dance. Ryoga looked on in horror. His attack of Ranma had just lost him 15000 Yen..oh, what he would have given to have wandered off and gotten lost at that moment.hold on a minute, 15000 yen? Ryoga would be lucky if he could scrape together 15 yen! Oh boy.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoga." Akane patted him on the back "I'll pay the bets off for ya."  
  
Ryoga fainted from joy. Literally.  
  
"Great." Luna muttered as she peeked out from under the flowerpot "Now Ryoga's out cold, and Ranma's nowhere to be seen"  
  
"AIEEEE! A TALKING FLOWERPOT!" some random girl screamed. Artemis slapped his forehead.  
  
* * * Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga's camp site, vacant lot, Juuban.  
  
"Ranma.WAKE UP!" Ryoga yelled in Ranma's ear. She never even moved a muscle, instead she just.slept. "Stupid idiot had it coming." Akane muttered as she readied the kettle. No matter what she thought of Ranma, Akane knew letting the martial artist wake up in girl form after a nasty bash to the back of the head was.unusual, to say the least. She still remembered the time when Ranma woke up and thought she was a girl! Heaving the kettle above the redhead, Akane sighed, before pouring out the contents. "AIEEEE! HOT!" Ranma yelled as Akane finished pouring the water onto him. "Whaddya do that for?" "We hadta wake you up" Ryoga commented as he sifted through the mail. Somehow, somebody had found their campsite, and delivered a single letter to them. Ranma grumbled some more while Ryoga opened the letter "Hey Akane, did ya find that Artemis guy yet?" Ranma asked as he watched Ryoga read the letter. Akane shook her head. "Nope, maybe the old ghoul was wrong about this guy after all." She replied "So Ryoga, what's the letter about?" "Dunno, it's some sort of advert for a new hairdryer" Ranma and Akane both fell over from shock.  
  
"Whaddya know about Artemis?" a voice came from outside the tent. Standing there were three girls wearing extremely short fuku's. Up front was Sailor Moon.  
  
"Uhhh..we were sent by an old friend to find him and train under him so we can defeat some evil dude" Ranma replied.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"SHAMPOO!" Ranma groggily yelled as he staggered into the Neko Hanten carrying his father's body, blood streaming from genma's neck "Shampoo! Where are you?" "Ah, Airen! Where you been?" Shampoo happily glomped onto Ranma's back. "Shampoo! Go get the old ghoul, I need her help!" Ranma replied as he dislodged the purple haired girl and placed Genma on an empty table. Genma let off a low whine as he felt the hard surface beneath him.  
  
Minutes later, Cologne - "The old Ghoul" to Ranma and his friends - hopped into the café and over to Ranma.  
  
"What is it, son-in-law?" She cackled "Come to your senses and decided to marry Shampoo yet?" Cologne then noticed Genma, who was slowly turning a sickly brown colour. Cologne's eyes widened as Genma calmly rose to his feet, both eyes glowing blood red as if he had been possessed by some evil. "They're back." Ranma heard Cologne mumble as she took several steps backwards. Genma's now brown skin rippled madly before turning stone-like, while keeping the mobility and flexibility skin usually had. Genma let off an evil cackle, before standing up fully and walking towards Cologne. It was at this moment in which Ryoga entered, carrying a limping akane in one arm. He looked at Genma and froze solid.  
  
"Holy cow." He muttered. Genma ignored him, instead raising one hand and slashing Cologne across the chest with speed which could make Ranma look slow. Ranma backed up even further as he saw the old ghoul fall to the floor. This was definitely not his old man anymore, pops wouldn't even contemplate killing the old ghoul, Maybe Happosai, but not Cologne.  
  
"GREAT GRANDMOTHER!" Shampoo yelled, running to the fallen elder and cradling her in her arms. Ranma took up a defensive stance as Genma walked forward, his eyes now small, and barely visible through the masses of brown scales that were forming on his forehead. This thing.Genma.was evil!  
  
"Son in law." Cologne croaked as blood trickled from her mouth "You must kill it, your father is already dead"  
  
Ranma didn't even hesitate. He had learnt from his time around the old ghoul that when she said something, it was usually right. Tapping into his confidence, Ranma started glowing bright red, before letting loose with a Mokou Takabisha. Well, he tried anyway. It seemed he was in too much emotional turmoil to do anything more than a short spark.  
  
"Damn you Ranma, do it properly!" Ryoga yelled from where he was stood, before resting Akane on a nearby wall. As soon as she was steadily against it, Ryoga stretched out a finger and leapt at Genma "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" He cought Genma right between the eyes with his breaking point technique.  
  
Genma, now being made mostly of stone, didn't stand a chance. He was thus shattered across the floor of the Neko Hanten, before promptly turning to dust. Ranma fell to his knee's, tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Pops." He spoke, staring at the dust which lay across the floor.  
  
"RYOGA!" Cologne coughed up blood, more blood than you would think a woman of her size would contain "Ryoga, you must take Ranma and Akane.go to the Juuban Ward of Tokyo, and look for somebody named Artemis. He is an old friend of mine, and knows more about what these things are than I do."  
  
"What about Shampoo?" Shampoo asked, crying almost as much as Ranma  
  
"Shampoo." Cologne went a pale shade of white "You must go to the village, inform the other elders.but first, you must kill me.I have been cut by the demon, and thus will soon become one"  
  
"No, Shampoo not kill great grandmother" Shampoo replied  
  
"As I thought.Ryoga! You must do it!" She coughed again, this time a brown sludge "Before it is too late!"  
  
Ryoga didn't have any problem with the order, after seeing what it could do to Genma, he cringed to think the of the power one would gain from the old Ghoul.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
All of the Senshi present were now crying furiously as Ranma told the story of his father's demise. Sniffing back tears, Moon asked a single question,  
  
"How come it took you so long to get here?" She stared at Ranma, and he stared back. They had both been at the fight which had caused genma's infection and both knew it had been 3 months ago.  
  
"Well..uhhh." Ranma pointed at Ryoga "We let him lead the way."  
  
The Senshi, not knowing about Ryoga's directional sense, or lack thereof, had no idea what this meant. But Moon was determined not to let them search a day longer than needed.  
  
"Uhhh.We know an Artemis.We'll take you to him!" She chirped in a happier tone, any sign she had been crying was now gone. 


	3. Ranma gets a new Kitty Friend

Sailor ½  
Chapter 3: Ranma gets a new Kitty friend  
  
Authors notes: Thanks everybody for the replies.I'm gonna try to do as you recommended. On the Akane thing.That was done for a reason.which shall be revealed later on in the Fic. Same with a few of the other plotholes you may have picked up.But I hope you enjoy it. And don't feel afraid to criticize me, I won't be mentally hurt, and it's a lot more useful than the usual responces I get from message board where they praise me even if it's a load of crap. Thanks! On the Ranma-too-powerful thing.It was just getting back at a fic I read somewhere where they made him a total weakling compared to the sailor dudettes.  
  
Anyway, On with the fic!  
  
Well, this was a first.Artemis had hidden in some weird things in the past..but this took the biscuit. Him and Luna were now squished into a small drawer in one of the back rooms at the Arcade. It was tight, and unusual. Among other things, he had Luna's butt inches from his face. Whack! "Luna, could you please refrain from hitting me over the head with your tail?" He mumbled as her tail hit him over the head. Again. "Oh hush up, he might be here soon!" Luna replied as her tail nervously twitched into Artemis's face.again.  
  
As if on some sort of pre-recorded drama show, Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane arrived exactly on time, followed closely by the senshi. Ranma looked uncomfortable, being flanked from both sides by so many cute girls. Any minute akane would accuse him of flirting, and smash him through a wall or five. Wait.only 4 walls in this room to be smashed through.something good to think about!  
  
"So, uhhh..where's this Artemis?" Ryoga asked, trying to keep his eyes off the pink haired girl. She looked familiar.  
  
"I am Artemis.what is your business with me?" a small filing cabinet spoke up. Ranma and Ryoga instantly freaked out, thinking it was some sort of paperwork-demon, come to attack them with tons of boring paperwork to fill out. Akane, on the other hand, knew there was a more reasonable explination. She walked over to the cabinet and opened the top drawer.  
  
"Awww..cute little Kitties." she said as both Artemis and Luna popped their heads up. Ranma backed into the corner of the room, as did Ryoga.  
  
"THE DEMON CAT!" Ryoga yelled, remembering his talk with it in the alleyway. Ranma was already halfway to heaven with fear.  
  
"C-C-C-C-Caa-aaa-aaaat!" was all Ranma could mutter. Akane promptly rammed the drawer shut, causing simultaneous sighs of relief to come from both the cursed boys. It also caused a voice to call out "How Rude." and start both boys off again.  
  
"Geez, I can understand Ranma being scared." Akane stared at Ryoga "But you?"  
  
"They're evil Demons!" Ryoga yelled  
  
"Actually" Sailor Moon cut in "They help us fight the demons..they're good kitties!"  
  
Akane merely shook her head, before turning around to face the cabinet. "Excuse me, little kitties in a drawer, but we were sent to find Artemis.By Cologne. She said you'd understand" Akane hoped they had it right this time. So far, every Artemis they'd come across made Happosai seem tame by comparison.  
  
"Cologne?" a voice asked "She's still alive? After all these years?"  
  
"Well.not anymore..Ryoga was forced to kill her after she turned into a demon." Akane answered "But you know her?"  
  
"Why yes, young one.I believe I do! She's one of the people who I helped train.along time ago." Artemis spoke up "That is, if my memory serves me right. She was very powerful, already knowing how to cause tornado's by methods which were beyond me.What she lacked was patients. THAT is what I helped her with. That and teaching her about the demon which had ravaged her village.I think she killed it eventually.."  
  
"You must be one old kitty!" Akane blurted out  
  
"Yes.I am." He replied "Of course, that was way back in the Silver Millennium.  
  
"This Cologne must be very old." Luna replied to this  
  
"OOH!" Akane stumbled through her pockets, before slipping a piece of paper through a slot in the cabinet "I found this in one of her pockets after she died. It's in some Language I can't understand..maybe you can?"  
  
There was a pause.followed by a lot of whispering from the cabinet.  
  
"We have decided." Artemis spoke, before opening the drawer they were hiding in "That if Earth is to survive, we must begin training imidiately."  
  
"Come Again?" Ranma asked "Was the letter important?"  
  
"Errr..no" Artemis replied "It's Just a shopping list in Chinese. I just wanted to sound dramatic"  
  
Everyone present facefaulted.  
  
*** Abandoned Lot, Somewhere in Tokyo  
  
There were several people present. One one side of the lot were three normally dressed teenagers. 2 boys and a girl. On the other side were 9 girls, all dressed up in similarly ridiculously short skirts. Between them, sitting on a pile of bricks were two cats. To passers by, it would seem like they were about to start a huge brawl, the way they stood off from each other. But that was just to passers by. The Truth was slightly different.  
  
Wind blew through Ranma's hair as he stepped forward, choking down the gut wrenching feeling he was getting from merely being in the same lot as a cat, let alone TWO cats. Opposite him, Sailor Moon stepped forward. Ranma snorted. Him, one of the worlds best Martial Artists.against a lone girl?  
  
At the other end of the field, Sailor Moon snorted aswell. Her, one of the beautiful sailor suited fighters for love and justice, against a lone boy? How could she lose?  
  
With the Cats, both had placed bets on who would win. Artemis was routing for Ranma, he figured anybody who had once trained under Cologne knew how to handle him or herself. Luna was routing for Moon. She figured the Senshi powers could overwhelm any mere human. The prize: The loser would buy the winner a tin of Tuna.  
  
Sailor moon started the fighting, grabbing her Tiara and yelling something, before throwing it at Ranma. This would be easy he thought..just backhand the thing out the way and "YEOUCH!" He yelled as he knocked it away, leaving a small burn mark on his hand "THAT HURT!"  
  
The Senshi, as well as Luna, were rolling with laughter. That small attack, not even a fully powered Moon Tiara Action, had caused him to yelp like that?  
  
Ranma glared at the girls. So they wanted to play hard, eh? He could do that!  
  
Moon struck again, this time pulling out a small rod and sending some sort of magic attack at Ranma. He dodged, just about. But his shirt now had a fist sized hole in it. He glared again, but didn't strike back. She attacked, but every time, he would fall back, leading her in circles around the lot. Wait, not circles, but a spiral.  
  
Artemis grinned, he knew what was about to come.  
  
Sailor moon was getting angry. Everything she tried, he just dodged! D4MN HIM! TIME TO GO ALL OUT! She struck again, with all her anger forced into the attack, and suddenly she was on a vertical course, being bashed from every side by wind. It hurt so much! And she couldn't do a thing to escape, she just kept spinning and spinning, growing further into unconsciousness as she was battered from every side.  
  
Luna and the other Senshi watched in awe as Moon struck with all her anger, before Ranma grinned, glowing bright blue, and punched her square in the gut. Almost instantly, the two were engulfed in a huge tornado, causing debris to be ripped from the ground and flung into a dizzying display of Ranma's power. They could do nothing but gape as the tornado drowned out any other sound.  
  
Ryoga smirked as he watched Ranma perform the move. So many times had he been caught in this it was uncountable.and he knew the usual results for the victim. Pain, and lots of it.  
  
Ranma grinned as Sailor moon put all of her anger into her attack. This was it! Finally he'd show her up! He kept cool, before slipping under her attack and giving her a soft tap to the mid section. As he felt the two opposing forces hit each other, he let off a blood curdling "HIRYU.SHOTEN.HAAA!"  
  
Artemis let off a short laugh as Sailor Moon hit the deck several seconds later, eyes swirled up, and unable to stand, let alone continue the fight. Looks like Luna would be buying the food tonight!  
  
Next up to fight was Akane. It didn't take long, however, for her to get knocked out. While stepping forward, she tripped over a rock, fell flat on her face, and was knocked out. The Senshi fell into fits of laughter. It seemed Usagi wasn't the only klutz around here.  
  
"Hey Pork Chop.you're up next!" Ranma grinned as he sat down next to an unconscious Akane. Ryoga glared, and stepped forward. One of these days, he'd get his revenge on Ranma.  
  
Artemis nodded to Sailor Murcury, he had a feeling that her attacks may be super-effective against Ryoga. She stepped forward, starting to worry. This guy often locked horns with Ranma, who had just wiped out one of the most powerful Senshi!  
  
Ryoga faced off against her. This would be simple.one Bakusai Tenketsu should shred this poor girl.He dropped his pack, causing a loud thud as it hit the ground, and causing the majority of the senshi's eyes to bug out. The pack had crushed a Television-sized boulder.  
  
"Ryoga! Go easy on her!" Ranma called out. Ryoga nodded, and charged at his opponent, pulling his finger back and screaming a warcry. Next thing he knew, his Warcry had become a high-pitched "BWEEEE!" and he was less than a foot tall. And he still couldn't figure out why, considering there wasn't any water around.  
  
From Ranma's point of view, it seemed as if Sailor Mercury had shot a beam of energy at Ryoga. This theory was cut short when the beam hit, and splashed around him as if water. Then Ranma noticed the general direction of the water..HIS direction. Ranma was quick to act, grabbing Akane and leaping behind a fence just as the water splashed into him. He was thoroughly soaked, but nobody saw it happen. Or so Ranma hoped.  
  
Artemis watched as Mercury's Shine Aqua Illusion hit Ryoga head on. His Eyes then bugged out, as Ryoga was reduced to a pile of clothes, with a small moving lump in the middle. He looked over to Ranma's position, in time to see a short redhead girl jumping a wall carrying an unconscious Akane, both completely soaked.  
  
This was a new one! Mercury had seen many, many strange things in her life, but a guy who disappears when hit with water? Could be a neat party trick..  
  
It was to this scene, which a certain Okonomiyaki chef entered, with a smile on her face. Finally she had found Ranchan! Ooh, and lotsa girls..which means people to sell food to! Customers mean money! "Hey Ranchan!" She yelled, before running over to the two soaked girls.  
  
"UCHAN!" Ranma replied "Got any Okonomiyaki? I'm starved!"  
  
"Of course, Ranchan!" Ukyo proceeded to whip out a largish gas powered cooking table, and started cooking. Sailor Jupiter Glared at the newcomer. She had just barged in, got all friendly with that girl who she had a fight with before, and was now cooking! The first two she could live with, but COOKING? That was HER domain!  
  
Ryoga, meanwhile, was now lost inside his own shirt. Where's the damned exit? 


End file.
